The Winchester Sisters
by youngwritter67
Summary: It's not just a normal day for Team Free Will.


Some people think they know everything about the TV show Supernatural, but do they really? Do you really? No. What everybody dosn't know is that when Sam and Dean arn't hunting or trying to save the world, they see two girls. Girls that are two special for one night in bed or just a make out buddy. These girls are special to Sam and Dean, because... well, they know everything...

* * *

**The Winchester sisters**

The untold story behind the TV show

Supernatural

**Hello**

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Madison Simpson, but my hunter name is Samantha Winchester. I never tell hunters my real name, for safety purposes. On my 12th birthday someone, scratch that, something found me. I had no choice but to hunt. I tried to get out of it. My dream was to go to Stanford and become a lawyer. Then I was going to get married and have kids, and live in a big house! But that's not going to happen, seriously, an angel made that really clear. When I was like 13, an angel visited me and showed me two futures, one where I stayed here and hunted and another where I went to Stanford. They were exactly the same. I was by D's side shooting a ghost with a salt loaded gun. Oh, you're probably wondering who D is right, well she's my partner, actually were more like sisters. Her hunter name is Danielle Winchester. But her real name is Michelle Kelley. I call her D for short, and she always calls me Sammy. I know what your thinking, "Sammy! Ohhhhh, how cute!" But I honestly think it's a chubby 12 year olds name. I used to say "don't call me Sammy!" all the time, but I'm over it. So this is my life! And there's nothing I can do to change it.

Oh, and about the angels, I know right. Angels, seriously!? I thought they were suppose to be all forgiving and loving and the white dresses and wings. But there not. D calls them dicks, "and not the good kind" she says. I call my sister a sex addict, dude she could walk into a bar and every guy there would be all over her. She could drink firkin 3 gallons of beer and never get drunk. And she loves one thing the most, and one thing only, her car the impala, or as she calls it her baby. It's ridiculous; sometimes I think she loves that car more than she loves me. But that's just her.

**The 2 brothers **

Chapter 2

So me and D were in California hunting a wendigo, it turns out other hunters were too. And get this they had an impala too. And they looked just like us but in boy version. And the weirdest of all, there names were Sam and Dean Winchester, they were brothers. So we worked on the case together, and we were actually pretty good. Afterwards we went to the local dinner, I got a salad with spicy chicken and so did Sam. D got her usual double bacon cheeseburger and so did Dean. It was quiet at the table for a second. And then I said, "This is weird." Everybody agreed.

It turns out we were at the same motel, actually are rooms were right next to each other. Me and D were just sitting in the motel, then D stood up and said, "I'm going to go see Dean." So she went over there. And then Sam came running in and threw up in our bathroom. Then he said, "Wow! Your sister is demanding!" And then I relived he came over with his computer. He said, "I thought we could just try and figure out what's going on with this weirdness." Then I started to here banging. "Oh god. I'm so sorry about her." I said blushing. Sam said, "oh no, I'm sorry about my brother."

So we decided to do a little research. I looked up "twins that aren't blood". I didn't find anything, Sam didn't either. The banging is still going on.

A couple hours later… the banging finally stopped, now there was just the bed squeaking. It was really late. Like 2:00 in the morning.

I asked Sam if he wanted any more coffee. He said yes. But then before I could get up he leaned over and kissed me. And at that one moment I actually felt normal. "Sorry, it's just your so perfect." He said as his cheeks were hell fire red. Then I thought to myself, "Perfect ha! Is this kid joking?!" "Perfect?" I said trying to ignore my thoughts. "Ya, you're pretty and smart. And you know, when I kissed you I felt normal, for once." He said still blushing. "Is this kid a mind reader or something? Seriecly what the hell!" I thought for a second. We didn't have sex that night if that's what your wondering. But we did keep looking at each other smiling. I felt pretty with Sam. I felt normal. Actually I did feel perfect.

**She's alive!**

Chapter 3

10 o'clock am. That's when d came to the room with dean. Sam was sitting at the table passed out on a book; he showed me it last night. It was there dad's journal, there trying to find him. Anyways, I was on the bed, but I was awake I never got any sleep with the sweet sound of love and milf next door. I guess Sam's used to it. D sat on the bed next to me and said, "Wow! You won't get that kind of orgasm by doing it yourself." Dean had this smirk on his face like "Ya, I know."

Dean yelled to Sam, "Come on Sammy time to wake up!" Dean set a bear on the table really hard next to Sam's ear. He jumped out of the chair and fell on the floor. We were all staring at Sam. Then dean said, "Sam is there something you would like to tell us?" Then Sam looked down at his pants. They were soaking wet like you couldn't believe. Then he ran out of the room and ran strait into a made that was about to knock on our door.

She yelled, "yuk!" "Oh god! I'm sorry!" Sam said as he ran off.

Then D and Dean looked at me. All I did was hide under the covers until Dean left. Seriously it took them like 5 minuets of Dean saying, "Ill miss you." And D kissing him. He finally left.

Then D said to me, "ok no joking around what happened last night?" I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "Nothing, I swear. We stayed here and tried to figure out what's going on. And then I found a case, recently there was a big plane crash.

**Phantom Travler**

Chapter 4

I think Sam finally got over it. He might be a little shaky around me now, but whatever. So that job that I found yesterday, Dean got a call from a guy that he and his dad helped out a couple years back with a poltergeist. He works for that airport and he found something weird. All of us went to a coffee shop and Sam wouldn't talk at all. Dean thought it would be best if Sam and he did this one by themselves.

Dean kept us updated though. He was pretty afraid of flying cause he new the plane was going to crash. It turns out it was actually a demon. It was the first demon they ever saw. But not D and I, we've been dealing with demons since I was 12. They took care of it though.

When Dean came back D hugged him like they haven't seen each other in years. Sam took me too the back and said, "I'm so sorry you must have been so embarrassed!" I just whispered into his ear, "You know it's actually kind of sweet." And then he whispered into my ear what he was dreaming about. I fainted. No joke I seriously fainted. So he carried me back to the motel, he laid me down on the bed and put a cold washcloth on my forehead. He just sat that and stared at me, at least that's what D said.

When I woke up D said, "Rise and shine Sammy!" she was packing. And so I got up and helped her. When we were done I went outside with three heavy bags in my hands. Sam was standing out there, he said, "good morning. Oh let me help you with those bagsJ." And then he took them out of my hands. I noticed there was one impala. Dean drove, D was shotgun, and Sam and I sat in the back. D sold her baby and made this her and Dean's baby. This just turned into a hunting group. But I think its better this way. I get to see Sam, and D gets to see Dean.

Then Dean yelled, "Next stop, Bobby's house!" and then he turned on eye of the tiger and we all sang along to it. I fell asleep on Sam's chest. This has been a weird last couple of days, and I have a feeling it's not going to stop here.

**Bowling Night!**

Chapter 5

We've been on the road for a whole 2 days. It's great for once not to be the only one that eats rabbit food. Dean and D's relationship is going pretty damn fast, unlike Sam and I. Where at that stage where he's like my best friend. Not my boyfriend, not my crush, just someone I can talk to about everything. Is it so bad to say I love him, what if he says it first, and then were will are relationship be.

Anyways, we stopped at a motel for the night. Dean and D went out to get a beer. I stayed in the motel with Sam.

"You know what I've never been bowling before, I would really like to try that someday." Sam said out of the blue. "Well let's go. I'm pretty sure there not going to be back in a while, it'll be fun." I said with a smile.

Next thing I know Sam's hotwiring a car and we drive down to a bowling place. I was surprised at how big his feet were. And you know what they say about guy's feet. So we bowled, and then we were in the bathroom. And I think you know how that went from there. And by the why, I right about the feet thing.

It got really late and the bowling place closed so we went back to the motel. Dean was standing in the kitchen drinking a beer, and D was on the bed listening to music with her earplugs in, the door was wide open. So we walked in. Dean put down the beer. Then he starts yelling at Sam liked he did something wrong, "So you go out, that's fine with me! But then when you don't answer your phone and I leave you messages. Sam I was worried about you. What's wrong with you, that's not how dad raised us!" "HA! Are you kidding me! Dad didn't raise us, it was either he was drunk or he was on a hunt!" Sam yelled back. Then I yelled, "Stop! Stop both of you, your brothers and you need to stick together not fight! D and I aren't even blood and we don't act like this."

Then we all look at D at the same time. She wasn't there, we checked in the bathroom and outside, but she just wasn't there. I had a feeling in my gut that angels took her, I just knew it.

**The Angel Plan **

Chapter 6

"Hello D." a voice said. "Come out of the dark. Who are you?" D yelled. The figure came out of the shadows. "Cas? Is that you? Oh my god, I haven't seen you since I was in high school." D said with excitement.

"So you and Dean, I don't like it." Cas angrily said. "Well Cas, you can't tell me who to date!" D said surprisingly "Cas take me back right now. And you're coming with me." D demanded.

"D! Are you OK? Cas?" I said, "What the hell are you doing here? I haven't seen you since high school." "Cas wanted to see us. He hasn't seen us in a long time." D said quickly making it up as she goes (I know the face).

Then of course Dean and Sam had to come behind Cas and drench him with holy water. It didn't burn him obviously. "D what the hell is he." Dean questioned. "Dean this are angel friend, his name is Castiel. We call him Cas for short." D said.

Cas quickly vanished after the introductions. I think he was angry. So we headed to bed.

3:00 am, that's when Sam got a phone call, Bobby found where Lilith was. We got dressed and got over there. Sam and Dean told us to wait outside just incase she runs out. Sam gave me a Samaria sword, so I can cut her of just incase. (And I thought D was over protective.)

Dean and Sam go in, and a couple minuets later only Sam comes out. D runs back in the house and sees it. Sam just falls on the ground and balls his eyes out; I go over to comfort him. I cradle him in my arms, Dean and I didn't have a good relationship, but if that was D in there I would have thought it was the end of the world. I go in there to see it and Dean is ripped to shreds, and only one thing can do that, a hell hound. The next day Sam, D, and I go barry him in the woods. Sam made a wood cross and put it at the head of the grave.

It's been 2 months; I don't know where D is. I stayed with Sam; we found a motel next to where we buried Dean. Sam has tried everything he possibly can to get him back. He even killed a crossroads demon.

I got a call from D today; she asked me where I was. She had just talked to Cas. She said that she would be here tomorrow. And she was, at 1:00 am. She came with Cas. "Cas is there something you would like to tell Sam." D said trying to keep herself from busting out crying. "I was jealous, I liked D and Dean took her away from me. I wanted to get rid of Dean, so I made a deal with Crowley. He agreed to kill dean with hell hounds." Cas said sadly. "You call yourself an angel. NO! You're a demon! Your worst than a demon! So what if you were jealous!" Sam yelled. He stood up and punched Cas in the face, Cas didn't feel a thing. But Sam's fist was all bruised up. I got him some ice. Then Cas said, "You didn't let me finish, I can get Dean back. It'll take 2 months though, but I can do it." Sam stood up and yelled, "You better!" Then he started crying. "Come on Cas, let's leave them alone." D said walking out the door.

**He's Back! **

Chapter 7

Well, it took Cas 2 months to get Dean back. Sam spent the whole time counting until today. And oh my god his happy sex! Wow! I never knew he had that in him.

He got up at 12:00 am just to sit and stare at the door. He put a note on the grave telling where are motel is. I've become a pretty good cook. Since we've spent all our money on this motel, where on a pretty tight budget. I know how to make all sorts of things; Sam knows how to make pasta.

" Knock knock." Sam stared at the door, he jumped up and ran to it then he swung open the door. " Pizza delivery!" the man at the door says. "I got pizza because you won't eat anything I make." I said to Sam as I gave the man the money. Sam sat back down disappointed. I set the pizza on the table and sat on his lap, "I didn't tell you this, but when you were sitting around pouting. I kicked the crap out of Cas and said if Dean didn't come back today I was going to hunt him down, torture him, and then kill him."

"BOOM!" the door slams wide open. Dean was just standing there with this "I'm gonna kick the crap out of that angel" face. Sam ran up and hugged him. "I love you Sammy and I missed you." Dean said. "So?" Sam questioned. "So, what?" Dean asked. "Did you go to heaven?" Sam said. Dean stopped for a minuet and thought. I knew that face, I use it all the time, it's the "am I going to tell the truth or lie" face. I went to heaven Sammy; it was great, very cool." Dean said to Sam with a straight face.

He looked at the pizza and took a piece, I called D she came as fast as she could. She busted through the door and jumped on Dean. They looked really happy, and then we were back to this… Sam and I were in the motel room researching, and Dean and D were in the room right above ours. The banging started. I found the most interesting thing in John's Journal; it said if you were killed by a hell hound you go to hell. I think I'm not gonna tell Sam this one, just not yet, he's so happy.


End file.
